1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identity card having a layered plastic structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art identity card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,554 A. This document discloses a card used for medical or information purposes, wherein one of the core layers is provided with a hole through it in which a chip is placed. This core layer is then laminated to the adjoining core layer. The adjoining core layer is preferably made of paper, but can likewise comprise a plastic material.
WO 98/19870 discloses a passport wherein the identity part is made up of layers and can be written on with the aid of a laser beam.
What is needed, however, and not disclosed in the prior art, is an identity card that has a large number of security features that are easy to detect.